When he loved me
by BillyBobJoe1423
Summary: Spoiler if you haven't seen the movie yet. I guess. Well this is a fabric I wrote revolving around the song "when somebody loved me" from toy story 2. So yea many feels, and fluff see inside for a bit more details


Hey whats up guys so I just recently watched Big hero 6 for the first time (yes I know I'm late shut it, I'm poor) I can't get over Tadash's death. Like why him he did nothing wrong! Well any ways the other day I was picking out a song for a relent show I'm doing (wow I sound so childish) and I narowed it down to "When somebody loved me" and I stumbled across this one song called "when he loved me" I was listening to it and a small little story began popping up on this. I was debating weather to animate it or do this. But I don't have enough time to animate it seeing as in I'm about to graduate and stuff so I decided I'm going to do this.

Now there is a specific way of reading this. Here goes

I recommend you listen to the son"When He Loved Me" when you read this

Next, the lyrics written are supposed to help guide you as to what part the song coralates to the story.

Now with out furniture a due. Here goes! ENJOY!

* * *

~ _instrumental intro~_

Tadashi stood infront of the 6 foot deep holes that the cascets were placed in. He turned to his aunt who was silently crying. Looking down he caught the eyes of his little brother. The little boy was small barely above his knee, his head was just a mop of fuzzy black hair, as smart as he was he couldn't comprehend what was happening. They had stayed there even after the funeral service, he and his aunt couldn't find it in them selves to depart just yet. Hiro's head jerked as he began falling asleep. Tadashi reached down and picked him up, allowing his little arms wrap around his neck. Hiro curled into him letting out a little sigh as he snuggled into his neck before falling asleep. Tadashi's eyes cried but shone with promise and determination. He hugged his little brother tight, hopping to never loose him.

"Let's go aunt Cass."

* * *

4 year old Hiro ran away into the oak tree filled field before collapsing at the base of the tree in tears. His sobbs shook his small body as he curled into himself.

~ _When somebody loved me~_

Tadashi carefully walked to the tree sitting down softly next to him, watching him with sad eyes before softly placing his hand on his shoulder.

 _~every hour we spent together lives within my heart~_

Hiro looked up with huge watery brown eyes. Hiro threw himself to his brothers lap, sobbing helplessly.

~ _And when I was sad, he was there to dry my tears~_

Tadashi pulled him to his lap hugging him and whispering sweet words to him for comfort, wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

~ _And when he was happy so was I~_

Tadashi gave him a smile which as returned briefly before the eldest attacked him with tickles. Hiro squealed with delight from the sudden attack

~ _when he loved me~_

Hiro smiled a toothy smile that was reflected my Tadashi as they hugged once more

 _~through the summer and the fall we had each other that was all~_

Tadashi stood up hoisting his baby brother up onto his shoulders, Hiro automatically wrapped his arms around his head as Tadashi began to run through the autumn leaves letting Hiro reach and touch the leaves on the trees and watch them fall

~ _just he and I together like it was ment to be_ ~

Tadashi stumbled down a hill rolling down the last half before falling into a large pile of fallen autumn leaves. Hiro giggled endlessly at the end of the tumble while Tadashi took a second to regain his breath before joining in with Hiro.

~ _A and when I was lonely he was there to comfort me~_

Hiro grabbed as many leaves as he could throwing them into the air, Tadashi followed with the action. Their aunt called out to them, becoming them for their return home. Tadashi coaxed his brother to leave, by giving him a piggy back ride for the long walk.

~ _and I knew that he loved me~_

Hiro wrapped his arms around his older brothers neck while his arms became a seat to stop him from falling. His big brothers body was warm as compared to the chilly autumn air. Hiro snuggled close his chubby cheek rubbing against the back of his brother.

* * *

 _~Instrumental~_

13 year old Hiro waited for his brother to come home from school, but their hours hadn't allowed them to see each other for the past year. He was busy with high school, and his brother with college and his weird schedule of morning classes and night class. By the time he would arive home, Hiro would be in bed fast asleep. He had always tried to stay up late but his aunt would always catch him and send him to bed because it was a school night.

 _~though the years went by I stayed the same~_

Hiro had fallen asleep but it was the heavy foot steps that woke him up. Tadashi! He was back from school. The eldest brother mumbled tiredly as he made his way to bed and colapsed onto its surface, backpack dropping at the foot of his bed.

~ _but he began to drift away, I was left alone~_

Hiro wanted to jump up and greet him, but he couldn't. He knew his brother was exhausted. He curled in closer to himself pulling the blanket in.

~ _still I waited for the day~_

Hiro turned to the framed photo on his desk. It was him and his brother back at that oak forest.

 _~when he'd say "I will always love you"~_

He remembered the hug he got with the words his older brother said to him that day. He remembered the caring smile and soft eyes.

~Lonely and forgotten never thought he'd look my way.~

Tears weld up in his eyes, pouring down the side of his face as he muffled his sobs into his pillow. The bed dipped and a large warm hand placed itself onto Hiro's hair. Slowly, Hiro raised his head

~but he smiled at me, and held me, just like he used to do~

With a small apologetic smile from Tadashi Hiro jumped at his brother hugging him tight. Tadashi wrapped his arms around him pulling him onto his lap, embracing him with all the love he could

~when he loved me~

Tadashi whispered words of promise, and love, lightly swaying from side to side. Hiro hollowly laughed with relief through his tears clutching his brother.

~like he loved me~

Eventually he began to fall asleep in his brothers embrace softly saying "G'night Dashi." Tadashi kissed his head "Night Hiro"

* * *

~When some body loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together lives within my heart~

14 year old Hiro stood in front of the stone slab. Eyeing the words on the tombstone 'Tadashi Hamada' remembering every time he called out to his brother and when he turned with his calm smile. Hiro crouched down next to it.

~When he loved me~

He reached over and placed a hand on the side brushing it with his fingers stopping them before they fell

Aunt Cass placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her before standing back up. He looked at the place his brother lay before turing back to his aunt.

"Let's go home, Aunt Cass."

* * *

Hey yo what's up! I guess I haven't written anything in quite a while, well yea sorry for any typos. hope you liked it so please write a comment and tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
